Unknown from M.E. (Funny Version) - Sonic Adventure
"Unknown from M.E. (Funny Version) - Sonic Adventure" is a high quality rip of "Unknown from M.E." from Sonic Adventure. Jokes The rip is a sentence mixed version of the original song. At 1:45 Sonic says "you're too slow". At 0:33 and 3:11 the vocals are edited to make references to "Yoshi commits Tax fraud",at 3:48,the Luigi's laughs from Luigi's mansion can be heard. Lyrics Here I come, rougher than the rest of them the best of them, tougher than them. You can call me Cinos, unlike Sonic I chuckle I'd rather Chuckle Chuckle I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I come come whether they're solid or Sonic. Unlike the rest I'm independent It's my first breath, first test Feel test then the worst's test Born on an island in the courtroom The blood of my chuckle flows inside memes My doom is to save the muscles from evil the flowers (yay) I will be the one to set your chuckle free true Cleanse yourself of that Knuckles got in you Streaking lights, loud saas, and Sonic Are the elements that keep me going I am fighting my own meme No my mission is gonna stand in my way I will be the one to set your chuckle free true Cleanse yourself of loud sounds in you Won't be Sonic nah stand up to Knuckles and Knuckles Just believe in mom don't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy (donkey) This is my planet gonna fight for Sonic (you're too slow) Here I come, rougher than the rest of them the best of them, tougher than them. You can call me Cinos, unlike Sonic I chuckle I'd rather Chuckle Chuckle I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I come come whether they're solid or Sonic. Unlike the rest I'm independent It's my first breath, first test Feel test then the worst's test I have no,things as Sonic Don't approve of him but gotta shoot him This Donkey has a purpose it should be only temporary I will be dead (instrumental stops) Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in my sex don't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet I should chuckle (Sax Solo) Yoshi commits tax fraud (Yoshi's sound) Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet gonna fight Yoshi (another Yoshi's sound) Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in my sex don't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet I should fight myself (Luigi laughs) The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest Outa the wilderness with the ruggedness So, So, it's Sonic, the bloat thrower Independent goer, master emerald holder Give you the way,My spike muscle That's why I stay a loner I was flexing myself I don't need a test, I get it on by myself Advisories get shelfed Come on.